The Wedding of the Century!
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Danny's getting hitched. Who do you think it is? I'll give you a hint, her last name is Manson and her name ryhms with Ham.Dannyx? Rated for arm-shattering violence and a plot twist! Oneshot.


This story was inspired by chapter four of the _The White Dreamer_ by Garnet Sky. If you guess who Danny's marrying before its revealed, then give yourself a delicious e-cookie!

* * *

Daniel Fenton was more nervous than he had been in his entire life. Today was the day he would marry the most beautiful woman in the world. Danny adjusted his tie; soon he would get up there and marry the girl of his dreams. It was so scary, he wet himself.

"Ah, crud." The halfa ran off to get a new pair of tuxedo pants. Meanwhile in the bride's room, the bride was getting ready. She had known Danny practically all of her life. But it took many years to get over her cluelessness (Though everyone had always said Danny was the clueless one) and realize that they were made for each other. Just thinking of Danny made her heart go aflutter. The bridesmaids were scurrying about, making sure she was as beautiful as humanly possible. Finally the maid of honor, Jazz Fenton, came in.

"It's kind of creepy, but I always had a feeling you two would end up together." She commented while ushering the bride out.

--

Danny saw the bride approach. He couldn't see her face behind the white vale, but Danny was still able to recognize her anywhere. Jazz then poked her little brother's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Where's Dad?" She asked. Danny simply shrugged, unable to take his eyes off the beauty who would soon become his wife. She approached the altar and just as the halfa was about to lift his bride's vale up, the doors of the church burst open! Danny gasped as the raven haired person ran up to him.

"Danny! How could you?" Tears streamed from Sam's eyes. "I loved you! I cared for you! I even had your emblem tattooed on my chest!" The Goth attempted to rip open her shirt to show said tattoo.

"No, I've seen it before. I don't want to see it again." Danny replied nervously.

"Why Danny? WHY! Why did you abandon me for her!?" Sam pointed an accusing finger at the bride. "How could you have chosen my _own mother_ over me!?" The members of the church gasped. Most of them had just shown up to see the legendary Danny Phantom get married, they were shocked to learn that the bride to be was at least four times older than him.

"Sam, we never really loved each other. It was just a cliché that all shows with teenage characters have. The lead character falls for his or her best friend of the opposite gender. And you've always wanted to be different anyway." Danny explained, hoping to calm Sam down, who was hysteric. And when Sam gets hysteric, people die…

"Daniel Fenton, you broke my heart." Sam whispered in a harsh, dry voice. "NOW I'M GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING OF YOURS!" She grabbed Danny's arm, and with the strength of a forsaken lover, snapped it. A sickening crack rang through the church as Danny's arm broke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(This continues on for several more pages, but I'll just skip to the part where he stops screaming)HHHHHH!" The halfa/groom clutched his broken arm, trying to hold back the tears of pain.

"You're next mom!" Sam clenched her fists and advanced menacingly towards her mother. Just then the doors burst open again, and this time something very, very big and orange ran through. It was none other than Jack Fenton.

"Jack…" Pam gasped.

"Owwww. Dad, I'm glad you could make it." Danny greeted while trying not to pass out from the pain in his shattered arm.

"Jack…" Pam murmured again. She grabbed Danny by his face and pulled the groom toward her. "I'm sorry Danny." Pamela Manson stood up and looked towards Jack.

"I HAVE YOUR BABY IN ME, JACK FENTON!" She yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny began to scream.

--

He woke up in a cold sweat, the events of that horrific dream still replaying in his mind.

"Romeo and Juliet! Why on Earth was a dreaming that!?" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

* * *

After reading Garnet Story I just could not not write this. The idea of Danny marrying Sam's mom was just too funny too pass up on. Also, the waking up sequence was originally going to be longer, with Danny waking up, to find himself in bed with Tucker, then Tucker waking up to find himself in Sam's body, the Sam waking up to find a giant care bear saying "let's be friends!" and trying to hug her, and then Mr. Lancer waking up from that. But I thought that the multiple wake up thing was just too overdone. So I just had Mr. Lancer.


End file.
